1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beam projection apparatus and method for using the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to automatic image adjustment of the beam projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, beam projection apparatuses are operated by the user manually changing the direction thereof and focusing the lens in order to adjust the condition of images. Meanwhile, most screens for image display are arranged by the user with the user's own hands. When the user wants to see images by using the projector without any screen, he should select by himself a smooth plane suitable for the image display from surrounding structures.
Thus, the user has been able to display images using the conventional projection apparatus only when he moved the projection apparatus and adjusted the focus of the lens for the image adjustment by himself. That is, there has been available no beam projection apparatus or method capable of automatically searching for and selecting the screen suitable for the image display from the surrounding structures and automatically adjusting the direction and angle of image beams to allow the images to be accurately displayed on the selected screen.
Furthermore, most of the conventional screens used were a white color. It was difficult to search for and select a white color screen from the surrounding structures when the user wanted to see images without a screen. In addition, while the focus adjustment of the conventional projection apparatus has been used to adjust the images, a color combination calibration has not been used for the image adjustment.